Love Isn't Always Fair ::Andy Biersack::
by Scorpio-18
Summary: little love story between Andy Biersack & OC Lucy :    Rated M for language, don't want to get into trouble :P
1. Memories

I gripped on to Andy's arm as we stood in line waiting to enter the Club. With the crowds of people pushing i didn't want to loose Andy in all the crowd, so i held on tight

"If you hold on any tighter i won't have an arm left" Andy joked laughing

"Sorry...i just don't want to get lost in this crowd...some of these people are scary" i replied still gripping tight to his arm

"listen, no one is gonna hurt you...not with me around anyway. Anyone who hurts you has me to answer to, you hear me" Andy replied

With that said, i was reasured that nothing bad will happen as long as Andy is by my side. We entered the Club, music loud, people dancing. it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be.

"So, what do you want to drink Baby Girl?" Andy asked heading to the bar

I loved it when he called me Baby Girl, it was his nickname for me. i hated the fact that i didn't have a name for him.

"Well?"

I snapped to attention when these big blue eyes were stairing back at me

"oh er, just a coke" i replied

"Boring" Andy replied rolling his eyes

I sat down and waited for Andy who was winking at me from the bar. i Gave a little giggle at his cuteness. I couldn't believe i was with him, we met so strangly...My Brother Jinxx was the one who introduced me to Andy. it was at a Christmas party we met, Jake and Ashley were winding me up about being short

***Flash Back***

"Oh an elf!" Ashley teased

"Don't be mean to the elf! Elves cast spells ya know" Jake laughed

"I am here ya know!" I shouted angrily

"Ohhhh the elf is getting mad Ash!" Jake teased

"Oh no!" Ashley laughed

I just sat and tried to ignore them. Just then my Big brother Jinxx came up and heard Ashley and Jake teasing me

"hey! quit it guys! that's my sister your teasing!" Jinxx didn't like it when people were picking on me

"Oh...sorry man, we didn't know...sorry" Ashley apologised

"Yeah i'm sorry too, your not an elf" Jake replied sadly

"it's ok" i replied

"Listen any more shit of you two and i'll knock your heads off alright?" Jinxx was the best brother anyone could ask for

"Ok...sorry...it won't happen again" Jake replied

Jake and Ashley left leaving me with Jinxx

"Sorry about them, they like to be mean sometimes, just ignore them if they start" Jinxx laughed hugging me

"it's ok...who were they?" i asked

This was the first time i had met the Band Jinxx was in, so i had no idea who BVB were

"Jake and Ashley. Jake is the guitarist and Ashley is the Bass player" Jinxx replied

"Oh cool, so what's you singer called?" I asked trying to geet Jinxx talking

"His name is Andy" Jinxx smiled

"Oh cool"

"Listen i gotta go meet Sammi, i'll be back in a few to catch up alright?" Jinxx replied

"yeah sure i'll be fine" i replied almost forcing myself to say it

"Ok sis, see you later!"

I was sat on my own for ages while people i didn't know were dancing to music and having a laugh. Just then Ashley came up to me

"Hey, you alright?" he asked sitting next to me

"Yeah i'm alright, thanks...so...are you Ashley, or Jake?" i felt so stupid in asking

Ashley laughed to himself before replying "i'm Ashley, you are?"

"I'm Lucy, Jinxx's sister" i replied shyly

"Awesome, Jinxx always talks about you...he always says how much he misses home and stuff...kinda sad really" Ashley's tone dropped as did his eyes

"Oh...i miss him too, he's my big brother and when he's gone...it's like, no one is there for me" i replied sadly

Just then this really tall guy came up to us, my heart melted as he spoke with his low, harsh voice

"Hey er, Ashley...have you seen Jinxx?" he replied

"Er, no...oh Andy meet...er? what's your name again?"

i just froze at the sight of this gorgeous man stood before me "Lucy" i finally replied

"Lucy, that's her name...She's Jinxx's sister" Ashley replied smiling

"Oh, hey Lucy...anyways Ashley, Jake wants to know if you will do some shot games with him?" Andy replied

The way Andy said my name was like, ahhhh, i just like died when he said my name!

"Oh ok, i'll go have a few with him then, you can keep Lucy company then" Ashley joked punching Andy's arm lightly

"Thanks" Andy replied laughing

Andy sat down next to me on the chair, i was shaking. He was Gorgeous! his eyes were, GORGEOUS! His hair was...well...GORGEOUS! i just wanted to run my hands through his hair it looked that soft

"So...Lucy...Jinxx talks a lot about you" Andy started

i felt kind of like he felt uncomfortable talking to me

"ar...are you ok?" i was shaking the whole time

"Yeah...er...your just really pretty...i'm useless with talking to girls" he laughed a little but kinda turned away as he started to blush

"Well...thanks...your...pretty too" What the hell was i thinking! such a stupid thing to say! don't call a guy pretty! ahhh i'm so stupid!

"Well thanks, i guess"

***Flash Back Finished***

I still remember that night, we were really shy towards eachother. It was actually Jinxx who got us together, i wouldn't shut up about Andy all the time, so Jinxx asked Andy out for me...only to find out that Andy liked me also! it was the happiest moment of my life.


	2. How Things Change

Just then the rest of BVB came crashing through the club doors

"PARTY TIME BITCHES!" Ashley yelled with his arm round his girlfriend

"LET'S SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE!" Jake yelled falling into Jinxx

"Let's not" Jinxx laughed holding Jake up

Andy spotted the Crew and yelled over to them

"MOTHER FUCKERS!"

The crew came over to where i was sat and sat down

"Hey sis, how are you this dark night" a slightly drunk Jinxx asked

I laughed before replying "I'm great thanks"

Just then Andy literally screams from the bar "CC!" and runs over to CC and jumps him almost knocking him flying

The crew just laughed

After Andy had finished attacking CC they come over to join us at the table

"Who the hell is this mad mother fucker who just jumped me? i dunno who he is but i love him already!" CC joked

"Aww i love you too CC" Andy replied hugging CC before pushing him back into the chair

"GET A ROOM!" jake laughed before pushing Andy off CC

"There is only one person for me, her name is Lucy...I love you Baby Girl" Andy replied kissing me on the cheek and hugging me

"Aww i love you too Andy"

the crew just smiled. It was a while before anyone actually started to drink, CC, Jinxx and Jake went up to the bar to get some drinks leaving me, Andy, Ashley and Ashley's girlfriend

"Where is Sammi these days?" Ashley asked putting his arm around his gf who i had no idea who she was

"i don't know, i think she's busy with work and stuff, you'd have to ask Jinxx" Andy replied

After a few drinks the guys started getting out of hand, CC and Jake were climbing on the chairs and dancing to the music. Jinxx had passed out from drinking too much, Andy was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder. Ashley and his gf were getting...close...as they say.

"So Ashley, i didn't know you had a girlfriend" i replied trying to stop them from kissing

"Oh yeah you two haven't met have you?" Ashley finally realised

"No" i laughed

"This is Frankie"

"hey" she replied smiling

"hey" i replied

"Yeah we met on tour about like 3 months ago...she also has a band, and we kinda just hit it off straight away. it's actually Andy that got us going out" Ashley smiled

"Oh cool"

Just then Andy woke up

"i feel sick" Andy replied

Ashley got up and took Andy to the gents leaving me with Frankie

"So, what do you do in your band Frankie?" i asked not really knowing what to ask

"I'm a Bass player, what about you, are you in a band?" she asked

"no, no i'm not in a band...Jinxx is my brother"

"oh awesome, Jinxx is an awesome guy" she smiled

It was really awkward between us as we really didn't know what to say to each other, just then Jake fell off the table and came crashing down on Frankie's lap

"You defo in there Jakester!" CC laughed

"Sorry Frankie...i'm not drunk, really...i'm not" Jake replied looking up a Frankie

"Boys huh?" Frankie laughed

"Come on CC join the Orgie!" Jake replied hugging Frankie pushing her down on the chair

Just then CC dived off the table onto Jake almost crushing Frankie underneith them

"Guys! haha get off me!" Frnakie laughed trying to push them off

Thank God Ashley came

"hey hey, guys hands off! She's mine" Ashley replied laughing

Jake and CC got off Frankie before Ashley jumped her sticking his crotch in her face

"Suck it bitch!" Ashley laughed

"Fuck off Ashley!" Frankie shouted through laughing trying to push him off

"Er...what the hell is going on here?" a confused Andy replied scratching his head in confusion

"Nothing" i laughing hugging him

"Orgie Andy! Come join" Ashley laughed still annoying Frankie

"i'll be back in a minute ok" i said to Andy

"Yeah, no problem...oh where you going?" He asked in a confused way

"i'm going to the ladies, don't think your allowed in there Andy" i laughed

"oh, yeah ok, i'll be here trying to calm the monsters i have created" Andy laughed

"ok"

I went over to where the ladies were before getting stopped by this guy

"Lucy? is it really you?" he replied

Some how i knew this person...but...i couldn't...

"Lucy, it's me...Ste? don't you remember?"

Just as he said that i remembered who he was

"Ste? hey...i guess" i replied kinda awkwardly

"Wow look at you, your smokin! i'd love to knock your back doors in" he joked trying to touch my hair

"leave me alone Ste" i replied pushing his hands away from me

"What can't i touch" he joked touching me innapropriatly

"Ste stop it!" i shouted trying to push him away

***Andy's POV* **

"Hey Andy, i think Lucy is in trouble" Frankie replied pointing over to where she was

I glanced over to see Lucy fighting with this guy...i ran over and pushed the guy away from Lucy

"Back the fuck off!" i yelled

"Ohhh who is this Lucy?" this dirt bag asked in a smarmy way

"i'm her boyfriend, why don't you crawl back into that little fucking rock...and leave her the fuck alone!" I yelled angrily

"Andy no leave it, please" Lucy pleaded

"No Lucy i'm not putting up with this Shit off this sleeze bag!"

"oh tough words! i am offended"

He wouldn't drop it would he! Ahh some time's i wish i could control my anger

"Oh really, you think that's scary...touch her again an i will knock your fucking head off your shoulders you hear me bitch!" i screamed

"HA! you don't have the balls too!" he laughed

"I have more balls than you!" i bit my tongue trying not to loose my temper

"Andy please let's just leave" Lucy pleaded pulling my arm

"Gonna fuckin get you if you come near her again!" i replied as if it was a threat

We decided to leave before the prick tried it again

"Oh look! it's Mr Andy Ball Sack...oh i am sorry, Biersack" he laughed

I had had enough of this guys shit, i just wanted to flaten him! but Lucy kept me from doing so

"He's not worth it Andy, please...let's just go home" Lucy still pleading with me

"i can't just let him carry on like this!" i replied trying to make her see

"Maybe you should listen to that whore, take that bitch back and ask for a refund" he laughed

That was the last straw, i'd had enough of his shit! i ran up to him and threw him up against the wall before punching him right in the face. He fell to the ground so i beat on him even more...i couldn't stop hitting him...if the guys hadn't of been there...i think i might have killed him

"Andy! Stop it" Jake replied pulling me off this douche bag

"Andy, hey! do you wanna go to jail!" Ashley yelled holding me back

"I'm not going to let him speak to me or Lucy like that" I growled, my rage still intense

"Andy! he's not worth your time" Ashley shouted

Jake let me go, only to have me lunge at this guy again and beat him to the ground. Just then Police sirens went off and two cops came over and dragged me off him

"Your under arrest sir for assault" the cop replied slamming me against the squad car

I looked back at Lucy who was in tears, what had i done...i'd blown it, why did i let my anger take over...why didn't i just listen...AHH! damn anger!

***Lucy's POV***

I watched as they hancuffed Andy, my heart sinking slower into a pit...i had never seen this side of Andy before...i hated this side of him

"it's ok Lucy, he'll be alright" Frankie reasured hugging me

I watched the cops put Andy into the car, his last glance back at me, his eyes filled with tears...those words to me he uttered "i'm Sorry...sorry Baby Girl" Before turning away broke my heart into tiny peices...

***Andy's POV* **

The look of dissapointment broke my heart...will this be the last time i see my Baby Girl...have i scared her away...with tears streaming down my cheeks...my heart sank...into the little black pit of sorrow...a point for which it may never return...


	3. Change

**Andy's POV**

I sat in the cold interview room, waiting...wondering...is this it? is this what i've become! a monster who can't control his anger? a person who lashes out?

Just then the Officer came in the room

"This is a serious case Mr. Biersack"

"I know" i replied sadly looking down at my hands, that were cuffed together

"You could go down for this is Mr Slater presses charges" the officer replied putting his papers down on the table

I couldn't care less what happened, i just wanted to know if Lucy was alright

"are you listening to me sir?" the officer replied starting to raise his voice

"I'm listening, i did what i had to! he was harrassing my girlfriend! he was touching her and wouldn't leave her alone!" I yelled loosing it a bit

"I understand sir that you are still mad about what happened, but we just want to get this sorted out. 2 of our officers saw you punch the man in question, and repeatedly attacked him"

I just ignored the officer

"if you don't cooperate sir i'll have to place you in police custady!" the officer shouted

"Do what you want! i don't give a shit any more!" i replied punching the table

2 officers came in and removed me from the interview room and put me in a cell

"AHHH! Fucking Bastards!" i screamed punching the walls and the door

My knuckles were bleeding from hitting the walls

"I hate myself" i replied quietly before wlaking over to the bed and lying down

i was lay there for what seemed like forever, just lay in my tears and blood.

"Sir, someone is here to see you"

i had my back to the door, just stairing at the wall, ignoring everything that was happeneing

"Sir?"

"I heard you! ...just...leave me alone!" i replied covering my face with my bloody hands

"look sir, there is someone here to see you"

Just as he said that i turned around to face him

"What?"

"Just come with me sir"

I shot up from the bed and walked with the officer down to where the interview room was, i walked in to see Frankie sat there

"Frankie?" i asked in a confused way

"Andy, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned way

"I'll live...where's Lucy?"

"She didn't want to come...I'm sorry" Frankie replied sadly

**Lucy's POV**

I sat in the living room in the dark, wondering what to do, was i mad at Andy for loosing it? or, was i happy? i was so confused...just then, the door bell rang...i ignored it, i didn't want any one to see me in this state, just then my phone rang...i left it to ring, i didn't even see who was calling. It went to voice mail after about 3 rings

"Hey sis? i know your in there...just open up, i just wanna talk to you...please"

I got up and walked over to the door where i opened it up to see Jinxx stood there

"Oh sis" replied Jinxx hugging me tightly

I just clung to Jinxx, hoping he would make things better

"It will all work out, believe me" Jinxx reassured

"You think big bro?" i replied shedding tears

I haven't hugged Jinxx like this is years. Since Jinxx went away and joined BVB we haven't been as close, it's like he's a different person that i knew form being a child.

_***FlashBack***_

_**(Jinxx is 8 and Lucy is 6) **_

_"Hey! No don't take that!" Lucy replied trying to get her bag off the school bully_

_"What Cha gonna do!" the bully laughed_

_"HEY! Back off my sister!" Jeremy (Jinxx's real name) shouted form across the play ground_

_Jeremy pushed the bully down into the puddle before snatching Lucy's bag and handing it back to her_

_"Get lost! Jerk!" Jeremy shouted as the bully ran_

_"Thanks big bro" Lucy smiled sweetly _

_"No problem sis! i'm here to look after you, i'm your big brother remember" Jeremy laughed _

_"Huggy!" Lucy ran to Jeremy for a hug_

_***FlashForward***_

_**(Jinxx is 17 and Lucy 15)**_

_"Listen i don't wanna be with you any more, i've found someone else...her name is Ella" Ryan Lucy's current boyfriend replied _

_"What? but i thought we were like...serous!" Lucy shouted before running off crying_

_Jeremy watched as his sister's heart broke into two, he watched her cry for days over this boy who she loved, he had enough. He confronted the boy _

_"Hey you! Thanks for making my sisters life hell!" Jeremy punched Ryan in the face_

_Jeremy got suspended from school for 3 weeks, but it was worth it to see a smile on his little sister's face again _

_***FlashBack Finished***_

"listen, it's ok Lucy..." Jinxx replied wiping the tear away

"It's not Jez!" i shouted

"What...what did you call me? you haven't called me Jez is years" Jinxx replied in shock

"I want my old brother back...i want the one who is willing to get suspended from school cause he beat up my ex...willing to push a bully in a puddle...you've changed Jez...your not the brother i used to know" i replied sadly looking away

"i am, listen i know the way i act i'm not the same...but deep down...i'd still do all those things for you...your my sister...your all i've got! " Jinxx replied

"Just go...please Jinxx...i don't wanna argue with you any more" i replied

"Listen...if you need me, just call...ok" Jinxx was worried about me...a lot! i could hear it in the tone of his voice

**Andy's POV**

"Why won't she talk to me Frankie?" i asked

"I don't know...she's even blocking her own brother out of her life" Frankie replied sadly

Me and Frankie had been mates for years before she got with Ashley

"I love her so much...and...i just want to talk to her" i replied sadly

"i'll have a word with her...but to tell you the truth...she's not in the talking mood"

"I hate myself so much for all this" i replied putting my head in my hands

"Listen Andy don't go blaming yourself for this, it's that loser's fault your in here...you'll be alright, just...believe me, everything will work out"

"I'm sorry but time is up" the officer replied

"no! please, just a few more minutes!" i replied

"i'm sorry sir"

"i'll call again tomorrow, i'll try and talk with Lucy ok...just...don't hurt yourself ok" Frankie's last words before i got carted away


	4. I Would Kill for You My Sister

Sozza guys for the delay :) had a brain freeze lately haha enjoy this chapter :) again, sorry for the delay x

I was just dozing off in my cell when i heard footsteps outside my cell.

"Sir, you got a phone call" replied the officer

"What? who?" i replied looking over at the door that was still closed

"just come with me sir" the officer took my arm and led me down the hall to the little phone booths

i picked the phone up, unknowing who was on the other end of the line

"hello?" i uttered

It was quiet

"Hello? who is this?" i asked almost loosing my temper

"Andy..."

it was my Baby Girl...a voice i wanted to hear for so long

"Baby Girl" i replied as a tear came down my cheek

"H-how are you?" i could tell she was unhappy

"i'm fine Baby Girl, how bout you?"

it went silent

"Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Andy...i don't think i can take this any more..." Just then the phone hung up

"Lucy!" i shouted

I looked at the phone before slamming it on the hook. I tried to hide my face while the officer was trying to talk to me

"Listen buddy, if you want...you can have another phone call"

"thanks so much" i replied

"Hey, what can i say, my daughter is a huge fan of your band! she loves you guys" the oficer chuckled

"heh...really?" i little smile came across my face

"yeah sure, but no telling anyone Mr you hear me"

"yeah...of course"

I picked the phone up quickly and dialed the first number that came to mind...Frankie's

**Frankie's POV**

"Ashley no" i replied pushing Ashley away

"Comon...we haven't done it in ages" Ashley smiled

"Yeah but..." Just then my phone rang, saved! ... i answed "Hello?"

"Frankie! listen you gotta go round to Lucy's, i don't know what she's gonna do but please...your my only hope"

"Whoah what? she called you?" i replied in shock

"look i can't stay long but please, just call round...talk her out of what ever she's planning...please i don't wanna loose her forever!"

Hearing Andy like this was just...i don't know, in all the time i've known him, he's never loved anyone as much as Lucy

"Sure thing, i'll go round there now...i'll let you know as soon as" i replied, before him hanging up

"Who was that babe?" Ashley replied

"Andy...We gotta get round Lucy's" i replied shooting form the chair and grabbing my jacket

"wait what?" Ashley replied

"Call Jinxx, He might be able to help us find her!" I shouted before leaving

"Whoah hold on i'm coming with you" Ashley replied jumping over the couch and getting his jacket

We raced over to Lucy's room, we knocked...no answer...

"God Damn it Lucy let us in!" Jinxx yelled hammering at the door

"Lucy were here to help you, let us in" i replied calmly

"Fuck this shit" Just then Jinxx kicked the door in

"Lucy?" Ashley shouted entering the room

"She's not here Jinxx?" i replied

Just then i spotted a letter on the table

"Jinxx...you might wanna come read this" i replied reading the letter

_"i'm sorry_

_Going to do what i should have done ages ago, fix the things i've broken :(_

_xxx Lucy xxx"_

"What do you think this mean's Jinxx?" Ashley asked reading it

"I don't know, but i am as hell as sure gonna find out"

Jinxx got out his phone and dialed Lucy's number

"Lucy, for god sake, where the hell are you? please don't do anything stupid!" Jinxx yelled down the phone

"Jinxx yelling at her won't make her tlak to you!" I shouted taking the phone off him

"Lucy?"

"What do you want!" Lucy hissed down the phone

"Where are you Lucy?" I asked

"i'm at Ste's...fixing the problem i caused...the only way...that he will drop the charges" she replied sadly

"your not?"

Just then the phone hung up

"Jinxx, who is Ste?" i asked frantically

"he used to bully Lucy at school...i've beaten him up once of twice...Why?" Jinxx replied

"Where is he living?" i asked

"Why?

"Just tell me Jinxx, Lucy is there!" i replied

"Comon!"

We ran as fast as we could over to the tower block where Ste lived, we must have ran up about a billion stairs before reaching the floor. Jinxx ran at the door almost knocking it down yelling and screaming

"Ste! Let me in! or i swear to god i'll kill you!"

Just then Jinxx kicked the door down and ran in the room

"making a habbit of this" Ashley semi-joked

we ran in just in time, Lucy was on the bed struggling under Ste, Jinxx ran over and pulled him off her and punched him in the face, and didn't stop beating him. I ran over to Lucy and held her as she cried.

**Jinxx's POV**

As i beat him up, years of anger that was fuled up in me came out! this Bastard! touching my sister! Ahhh i could kill him right now! his blood wasn't enough for the hurt he caused my sister over the years! My fist hit him about 20 times before Ashley pulled me off

"Dude chill out" Ashley replied pushing me back

"NO! He was going to rape my sister!" i yelled in anger

"She asked for it!" Ste yelled wiping the blood from his lip

"You fucking bastard!" i pushed Ashley out of the way to beat the shit outta him again

"Jez! No please! i don't want to lose you too!" Lucy yelled tears filling her eyes

Just then Jake and CC came from no where and helpped pull me off this piece of shit

"No! i'm gonna kill him, let me go!" i shouted trying to get away from CC and Jake's Grip

"Dude! For god sake stop this! can't you see this is hurting Lucy!" Ashley explained

"I wanna fucking kick his head in!" my anger was uncontrolable at this point

"Hit me Jinxx! go on! get your anger out on someone who can take it!" Ashley taunted

at this point i broke free from Jake and CC's Grip and hit Ashley in the face, before running over to Ste and beating him up even more

"Ashley!" Frankie shouted running to see if he was alright

Just then i felt a hand touch my face, i looked up to see Lucy stood there

"Stop this now Jez...this isn't you...you would never hurt the one's you love"

"i'm...sorry" i replied almost crying

i stood up only to be hugged by Lucy

"i love you big bro..." this...broke my heart, even after all this, she still loves me

"Listen you, Drop the charges on Andy...and you won't see us again, you hear me" i shouted down to a bearly consicous Ste

"Fine...just get out!" Ste yelled picking himslef off the floor


	5. Will It Be A Happy Ending 3

Back at Ashley's i couldn't stop shaking from what i had just done. I looked over to where Ashley and Frankie were sat, Frankie cleaning the blood from Ashley's face...Lucy hugging me...

"Ashley"

"yeah?" he replied jumping a little

"i'm sorry man...for hitting you...i.." i was cut off by Ashley's reply

"Dude forget about it, i'll get you back one day" Ashley laughed and winked at me

"Oi you stay still!" Frankie laughed moving Ashley's face to face her

Just then Jake came in the room

"Good news peeps, Andy is being released in an hour!"

"What? really?" Lucy replied happily

"Let's go get him!" Ashley shouted

**Lucy's POV**

I was so excited to finally get to hold my Baby again...as we pulled up to the jail gates, my heart skipped a beat as i seen Andy stood there. The minute the car stopped i opened the door and ran to my baby.

"Lucy!" Andy replied having to drop his things cause i dived on him

"Don't ever leave me again!" i whispered in his ear

"I don't plan on doing that any time soon" he replied hugging me back

"I love you"

"I love you too Baby girl" he replied hugging me tightly

**Andy's POV**

The words i wanted to hear in so long were finally spoke to me, oh how i've missed holding my Baby Girl like this...her smell, was just...unforgettable

I put my Baby down before walking over with her to the others

"Hey Big man, how are you!" Jake shouted happily before hugging me

"I'm alright"

"We missed you man" Ashley laughed

"Dude what happened to you?" i laughed a little

"Er...got into a little fight with Jinxx over the Wii, he hit me with the remote...only cause i was winning" Ashley laughed

"Boys huh?" Frankie laughed

I could tell something was up...but i didn't care, i was free...free to hold and love my Baby Girl again.

**The End! ~**

Hope you enjoyed my story :) sorry it took so long to finish, and it's a little crappy at the end, but enjoy anyways! :D x


End file.
